


an ode to the boy i love [Art]

by nettleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Feelings, M/M, soft boys in love, ultimate love song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest
Summary: an evocation of vulnerability, trust and tenderness
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 121
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	an ode to the boy i love [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



> inspired by [Animal](https://youtu.be/XTP2WIcOXro) by Troye Sivan
> 
> I started working on this art piece what feels like forever ago... i had an unexpected art block and had to dig and wrestle to come up with what's here. The world has moved and shifted during this time, and my heart is all at once full of rage, full of grief and full of hope, it's a very strange feeling. I've listened to this song often in the past few months - it's in my queer up playlist, that i play at least once a week -  
> I hope this brings you some joy through these troubled times, a quiet moment of love and connection  
> thank you to [wunderseltsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderseltsam) for being my cheerleader and listening to all my ideas and art worries and help me refine my work and for being a great friend across land and time  
> thank you to the drarry discord for being an island of many things and people and special shoutout to the cabin crew  
> thank you to the mods for all your work and enduring my frantic last minute emails  
> and finally thank you to quicksilvermaid for your brilliant stories and for prompting this song, i hope you'll enjoy my take on it

**Author's Note:**

> the title and all the texts in this work are lyrics from the song Animal by Troye Sivan  
> tarot cards are The Wild Unknown - seven of wands and the lovers- by Kim Krans, and The Spacious Tarot - the world - by Carrie Mallon and Annie Ruygt
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
